A Glimpse In The Future Book One
by reader962
Summary: A Marauders and gang read Harry Potter Books Story.  Follow James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Alice, Frank, MInerva and Dumbledore  as they read the adventures of Harry Potter and his friends and get a glimpse in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_My first Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you all like it. Review and tell me what do you think of it._

_Chapter 1_

_Letter from the Headmaster._

"This is so boring." moaned Sirius Black, standing up from the couch near the fireplace.

"I agree." muttered James Potter, who shut his book with a loud snap.

"Now now boys, it's about the NEWTs. We'll have to study to pass with good grades." Said Remus Lupin, keeping his book aside and looking at the two boys with a stern gaze.

"But Prongs, NEWTs are still five months later. FIVE months." Said Sirius, a little bit annoyed with Remus.

"Sirius, you want to do something in future or not?" asked Remus, not understanding why Sirius was behaving so.

"Of course I want to, but I don't want to rot here in common room while all other are enjoying outside." Sirius glared at his friend.

"But-" Remus was cut off by his third friend.

"Enough you two. Remus, you are right, we need to study. But all we are doing this weekend was study, study and study. We deserve a break, and by we I mean you too." James pointed at his friend.

Remus sighed. "Fine, why don't we take a walk around garden." He suggested.

"Fabulous." Sirius jumped from his seat. "Let's go."

Both Remus and James chuckled at their friend's behavior.

They went for walk. After walking for nearly half an hour, they all sat under a tree near the lake. They can hear many Hogwarts students enjoying the sun. Winter was already approaching, so everyone wanted to enjoy the sun at its best.

"I wish wormtail was here with us. He'd had enjoyed it." James said, laying back on the grass.

"Poor fellow has to attend extra lecture from Slughorn. "Sirius said.

"He needs it. He is so poor in his studies." Remus sighed, worrying for his friend. He desperately wanted all of his friends to pass this year with flying colours.

"Well, well, well, look who's there prongs." Said Sirius, pointing on his front.

James jerked up a bit, to see who was there. And he saw about whom Sirius was talking about.

Lily Evans.

His girlfriend.

"Au revoir all. I need to see my girl." With that, James stood up, fixed his robes and walked towards his girlfriend. Sirius and Remus were able to see James covering Lily's eyes with his hands and kissing her on her cheeks. They saw Lily turn around and give a little peck on his lips. And then they started walking away from them, hands in hands. James turned around, waving his hands in air, gesturing goodbye to two of his best mates. Lily gave them a huge smile.

"I am glad Lily finally accepted to go out with James, he's even more livelier than before." Said Remus.

"But Moony, he doesn't do pranks anymore." Moaned Sirius.

"So what? He is happy now." Said Remus.

Sirius seemed to be thinking . after few seconds, he replied, "You are right."

"As always." Remus said, with a bit of pride.

"E-excuse me." They heard a girl's voice.

"Yes." sensing a girl around Sirius perked up a bit, bringing a grin on his face. The grin disappeared when he saw the girl was a first year.

"Oh shit. It's a kid." muttered Sirius, and leaned on the tree, looking at the lake, and the girls around it.

"What do you want." Remus asked politely.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this." She handled Remus a scroll, eying Sirius with a scowl on her face. Afterall, no one likes when someone calls you kid on your face.

"Thanks." He said.

The girl ran away, muttering something about not fair.

"Padfoot, the girl got scared with your mood swings." Remus said.

"As if I care." Sirius said, looking around, and smirking when he spotted a gorgeous sixth year looking at him. He winked at her.

Remus shook his head and opened the scroll. It read:

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_I request you to be present at my office this midnight. You need to bring Mr. Potter as well as Mr. Black with you. Remember, do not inform this to Mr. Pettigrew_. _He, or anyone else, should not know about any of this. _

_I suggest you all use Mr. Potter's invisibility cloak. It'd save you from Mr. Flitch. And bring some clothes with you, it will be needed._

_ Sincerely,_

_ A. Dumbledore. _

_ P.S. I like Lemon Drops._

Dumbledore was telling them to come at his study, at this is so hard to believe. Sure, they have gone to his office many times, for being caught red handed during implementing their pranks. But they didn't do anything this time.

Remus saw Sirius preparing to stand , probably to walk towards the girl.

"Sirius." He said.

"What?" Sirius turned towards him, hoping he is not going to talk about studying again.

"Read this." He handed him the letter.

"I am not stu-"

"It's from Dumbels." Remus said, using the fun name they gave to professor.

Sirius took it from his hands and started reading it. By the end of it, he was as confused as Remus was.

"What should I do by knowing he loves Lemon Drops?" asked Sirius.

"Did you read the whole letter Padfoot?'' asked Remus, thinking when his friend would start using brains, if he have it.

Sirius started to read it. As he came near the end, a scowl appeared on his face.

"We didn't do anything this time." He said with wide eyes.

"You sure you didn't do anything to get into trouble." Remus rose a eyebrow at his friend.

"Umm…I made Snivellus trip last Monday, and I made a first year eat acid pops last week." He admitted shrugging, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Padfoot…" Remus groaned.

"What? It's nothing compared to what we did earlier." He said, shrugging.

Remus just glared at his friend.

"Okay, fine. I am sorry." Said Sirius, raising his hands as if surrendering.

"If we get in trouble, I am going to kill you on a full moon." Said Remus.

"Oh my god! I am so scared. Somebody save me! James! Peter! Lily!" Sirius started shouting, pretending to be afraid. People around them started staring.

Remus just stood up and walked towards the castle.

"Hey, whoa! Slow down my dear friend." Sirius cached up with his pace.

"So…what are we going to do?" Sirius asked Remus.

"First, we need to find James." Remus said.

...

_Hope I portrayed the characters well. Tell me if I did any mistakes. And I'd love your suggestion on improving my stories._

_Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am Back!**_

_**I am not dead, and I certainly haven't left this story on the first chapter itself. However, finals are coming and my teachers are forcing me to work. I seriously don't have time for myself, let alone this fanfic.**_

_**But now, I won't delay. Read it and tell me about it. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The beginning of a new adventure.**_

The three marauders sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace in the empty Gryffindor common room. They all had small bag pack in their hands, filled with clothes, some chocolates and snacks (in case they went on long detention). James had a cloak in his hand, which was his precious invisibility cloak, an heirloom of his family. Sirius clutched a piece of parchment in his hands, The Marauder's Map, their own invention. It was Hogwarts map which showed the current location of the castle members as well as the secret passages through the castle. Remus was staring in the fireplace, thinking what they have gotten themselves into this time.

"It's time." Whispered James, looking at the grandfather clock in the common room. It was ten minutes to midnight.

"Padfoot." Remus looked at his friend who nodded. He took out his wand, pointed at the piece of parchment and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The parchment, which was blank earlier, started showing a weird combination of lots of parallel lines and dots. One wouldn't understand what they are looking at but if seen close enough, they recognized it as Hogwarts map.

"Is the coast clear?" James asked.

"Yes, but the Slytherins are on the stroll. We need to move fast." He said and looked at his friend.

"What? What are they doing out of bed at…"

"OH shut up Prongs. Right now, you are not supposed to be on the Head boy mode, you are on a mission. So shut that pathetic mouth of yours." Sirius said.

By James look, he was going to reply with an equally rude comment. But Remus, as usual, became the voice of reason.

"Please. We have only less time left. Let's proceed. And no rude words to each other. We all are nervous." This was kind of true, because they never got letter from headmaster to serve detentions. They all knew it was something more, something bigger.

The two boys nodded and entered inside the invisibility cloak, followed by Remus, and exited the common room. The fat lady was snoring loudly, muttering something about how good she was at singing. The opening and closing the door by no one was not noticed by anyone.

The boys walked in the darkness. They were quiet familiar with the dark corridors, as they were such a great rule breakers (And they were proud of it). They went through the empty corridors, past many paintings and descending various flights of stairs. They were just a floor below the office when they heard it.

"But what should we do, he was supposed to meet us here. But he didn't came." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Maybe he got scared." Bellatrix Black said. "We need to punish him. Yes, I'll punish him the next time I see his slimy face."

"Oh come on Trixie, let's go to bed now. I am bored." Narcissa Black said.

The boys tried to get past them. They almost succeeded when Lucius Malfoy saw their feets.

"Who's there?" he looked at their direction.

Bellatrix and Narcissa also started looking t their direction. By her face, it looked like Narcissa figured out they were inside the cloak. They expected to be ready, to fight off the trio, but something unexpected happened.

"Oh Lucius, its dark. Must be a hallucination." She moved to stand in front of him, blocking his view at their direction.

"You know what I want to do?" and then she started whispering some things. Bellatrix looked like she was about to throw up.

The boys took this as a chance and escaped. They went past another flight of stairs and reached headmasters office. All were confused, thinking why Narcissa Black saved them.

"Lemon Drops." said Sirius.

The door moved, revealing another flight of stairs. After passing it, they reached at the door. Remus knocked on the door.

"Come in." they heard Dumbledore speak.

The three boys went inside and threw the cloaks off themselves.

"Ahh, I was expecting you all any minute now. Did you tell Peter?"

"No." all the boys replied together.

"Good. Follow me." he motioned the boys to move behind him. He went towards one of the paintings in his office. It was a painting of a smiling girl, probably ten to twelve in age, standing in a garden. He took out his wand, tapped at the four sides of the frame and muttered something. The painting opened, revealing an entrance to a room.

"Now, when you all enter the room, the time will freeze for you all outside this room. Understood." he asked the boys.

They all wanted to ask why, but all they said was "Yes sir."

"After you." he motioned the three boys to go ahead. The boys entered the room. As they crossed the painting, they felt they crossed some sort of wall, filled with lots of energy and charge. They got the feeling you get when you insert finger in soap bubble, like entering an invisible field.

They shrugged it off, knowing nothing was impossible in the magical world, and observed the scenery in front of them. There was a comfortable looking room with a fireplace. The walls were maroon and couches black. And few people were sitting on them.

"Everyone, now we can begin." Dumbledore gestured them to sit on the couch.

James went to sit on the couch and saw Lily there. He quickly went and sat next to her. The other two boys rolled their eyes and sat on available seats. With them, Snape, Alice, Frank, Prof. McGonagall were also present. The three marauders glared at Snape.

"Umm…, professor," asked Remus, "You told us not to tell this to anyone. Then why…"

"Because they all are related to what we are going to do here." Said Dumbledore.

"And we are here because…" Snape looked at the headmaster with an annoyed expression, trying to suppress his anger at Snape.

"Because today morning I received this." He brought a thick package from the air. It was wrapped in brown paper.

"What is it Professor?" Lily asked, with curiosity in her eyes.

Professor Dumbledore unwrapped the package. Inside it, were books. Seven, to be precise.

"I received this in my office this morning. It was sent by my future self. He wanted me to read it for some reason." The headmaster said running hands through his beards.

"But why are we here?" asked Frank Longbottom.

"Because, Mr. Longbottom, I read the letter with the package. These are the stories of future Hogwarts students."

"And where do we come in it?" Minerva McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"That you'll come to know as we read them." He said.

"Great. What are we waiting for?" Alice started jumping in her seat. Frank murmured something in her ears.

"Surrounded by lovebirds." Muttered Sirius.

James ignored his comment. "What is the name of this book, professor?"

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone."

"What? A Potter." James and Sirius shouted, and then looked at each other.

"Boys. Be quiet." Minerva scolded them.

"But-"

"I think, Mr. Potter, we will get all the answers after we read it." Dumbledore said.

"But it looks like one hell of a book. I mean, look at its size." Sirius said.

"Mr. Black. Language." Minerva glared at him.

"And anyways, it's nothing compared to the History of Magic book." Lily said.

"Who reads it?" Sirius asked her with an innocent expression.

Lily glared at him and mouthed Shut up.

"So,'' said Snape, "I guess we should begin reading."

"Can I read?" Alice jumped in her seat.

"I think, Miss Alice that Mr. Lupin should read." Dumbledore said.

"Why?" Alice pouted. Frank chuckled which received him a light slap on chest from his girlfriend.

"Because he can keep his emotions in check. Shall we begin?" he looked at everyone present in the room.

"Sure." Everyone said.

"Then Mr. Lupin. Please do the honors." He handled Remus the first book.

Remus took in a deep breath and took the book in his hands.

"Are you sure professor this book does not consist of any dark magic?" Lily asked Dumbledore, now looking a bit concerned.

"No, Miss Evans. I have checked it myself." Ha said and looked at everyone else, "Anymore questions."

"No." everyone said.

"Then make yourself comfortable. Mr. Lupin, you may start." He gestured Remus to begin.

Remus took in a deep breath.

"Chapter one. The boy who lived." He started saying in a shaky breath.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry for such a long delay in posting this chapter. But school is really keeping me busy and I don't even get time for myself, let alone this story. Finals are in a month, and all of my teachers resolved to kill us. So please tolerate me.**_

_**This is only half part of first chapter. Rest half was not finished yet. I'll post it as soon as possible. At least sooner than this chapter.**_

_**Happy New Year 2012! **_ Celebrate all! And make resolutions! And think positive. It's gonna be a awesome year! And...that's it ;) _**  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The boy who Lived (Part-1)**_

Remus took in a deep breath.

"**Chapter one. The boy who lived.**" he started saying in a shaky breath.

The others looked at each other with confusion. But their confusion was only voiced out by the youngest Black.

"But every boy lives." he said, running hands through his hairs.

"Oh shut up Padfoot. Moony, read." James asked Remus to read. The girls chuckled.

"**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."**

"Wow, they are so adventurous." Sirius said.

"So, open-minded." Frank said.

"So weird." Alice said.

"Do everyone of you need to comment?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course." Sirius shouted.

"Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills."

"What is a drill." many of them asked.

"A muggle device." Lily said.

" **He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."**

"And usually such fine boys turn out to be spoilt." James said.

"Yeah, like James." Remus said.

"Hey."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters."

"What's wrong with us Potters?" James asked.

"Everything." said Severus.

"Shut up Snivellus." James glared at him.

" **Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be."**

"Yeah. That means we are cool." James said.

Lily had a scowl on her face.

"What happened Lily." Remus asked.

"Professor, this book is from the future, right" she asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes Miss Evans." He said.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"I guess they are talking about the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter, that means, you and your future wife." she pointed at James.

"That means me and you." He said, looking at Lily with a smile of promise.

"That means the odd lady is Petunia." Snape asked.

"Who's Petunia." McGonagall asked.

"My sister's name is Petunia. Maybe her." Lily said."Remus, please continue reading."

" **The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**

"Child like what?" James asked with anger.

"Look at brighter side James, we had a child." Lily said.

"A boy." He looked at Lily.

"Can I be his godfather?" Sirius asked, to which he received a scowl from Remus.

"When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair."

"Wrestled." Minerva and Alice asked with horror.

"Spoilt indeed." Frank said.

None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.

At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs.  
>Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. "Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.<p>

It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map.

"Oohh…" everyone said.

"The twist in the story!" Sirius shouted. "Now the cat will turn into a green-eyed monster and kill everyone. Except the boy. Hence the title- The Boy Who Lived. I am such a genius"

"Shut up!" everyone shouted.

"**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day."**

"He is so self centered." Sirius said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Paddy." Lily said.

"Hey, don't call me Paddy, Lily flower."

"But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks."

"Dum dum dum" Sirius chorted.

Everyone ignored him.

" **Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together."**

"Oohh…gossip" Sirius said.

"**Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! **

"Oohh…Slytherin." Sirius said.

"**The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something...yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills."**

"Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight,"

"Oohhh….owls." Sirius said again.

"Sirius, shut up!" everyone shouted.

He lauged.

" **though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery."**

"He loves to shout at people?" Remus asked.

"He needs a psychiatrist" muttered Lily.

"A what?" many of them asked.

"Nothing, Remus read."

"**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"

"Our son did something, Lils." James whispered excitedly.

"His name is Harry." Lily said.

Dumbledore could do nothing but watch the young couple so madly in love. He wanted to save them, but he can't mess with the future.

"**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

He dashed back across the road,"

"Where's the fire?" Sirius laughed at his own joke.

" **hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold."**

"eww, no way." Lily said; her voice filled with disgust.

" **There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks..."**

"What the heck is your sister?" James asked, feeling sorry for his future wife.

She just smiled sadly.

"He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door."

"Poor fellow." Minerva said.

Everyone was shocked. Minerva McGonagall made a joke.

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak."**

"A wizard." Alice said.

"Bet he loved it." Snape muttered.

"What I am thinking is why they are describing these muggle. Where is Harry?" Frank looked at everyone for answer. He noticed Dumbledore's sad face.

"**He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off."**

"you know who has gone." Siriusasked with a bit of shock.

"Yeah." Frank said.

"James, Lily, you son…your son…" Minerva kept sluttering.

By now both James and Lily were worried about their son. _Please don't let anything happen to him_, Lily hoped.

"Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.

As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes."

"5 gallons that cat is actually a wizard." Frank asked.

"10 gallons the cat is our wonderful professor." Sirius pointed at Minerva.

"Flattering won't get you good grades in NEWTs Mr. Black" she said, her cheeks a bit pink from compliment.

"Damn." Sirius muttered.

""Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior. Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife."

"Of course. A good hubby hides things from his wife." Alice said.

"Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!")."

Everyone laughed.

"**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin."**

"Because they are sending letters, duh?" Sirius said, which received him blow on head from Remus.

"They are muggles, you fool." He said.

"Oh. Yeah." He blushed.

""Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim." "Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain."

"Which fool is trying to expose our secret?" Minerva asked in horror.

"Owls flying by daylight. Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place.

And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...

Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea."

"Ooooh. Here the drama begins." Frank muttered.

" **It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you."**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"No," she said sharply. "Why."

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." "So." snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd." Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he."

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.  
><strong>

**"What's his name again. Howard, isn't it."**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me.""**

"Harry is at least better than Dudley." Lily said, and snuggled closer to James.

""**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed.**

While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there.

It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.

Was he imagining things. Could all this have anything to do with the Potters. If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it."

"Pair of what exactly you oaf?" Sirius asked.

"Don't scream at book, Padfoot." Remus said and then pointed towards James.

Sirius turned around to find James worried.

"What happened Mate?" he asked him.

"What exactly happened with our son?" he whispered, worriedly.

"Remus read." Alice said.  
><strong><br>"The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

How very wrong he was."

"Ooh, the suspense. I like it." Sirius said.

"Just shut up Sirius." Alice said, annoyed.

"That's not fair, Alice. I have every right to say whatever I want." Sirius said, smirking.

Remus gave him a hard blow from the book.

"You were saying…" Alice smirked at him.

Sirius rubbed his head, glaring at Remus and Alice.

"**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"What happened at midnight?" Alice asked.

"Secrets will be revealed." Sirius said in a creepy voice, acting like professor Trawnley.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

**TBC**


End file.
